Faust told by Kamelot
by SolitaireSilverthorn
Summary: I show how Kamelot's Epica and Black halo albums tell a story.
1. Prologue

A/N- Special thanks to my friends for helping me figure this out.

Based on the "Prologue in heaven" from Goethe's Faust, Mephisto and God make a bet; if Mephisto can claim the soul of Ariel , God's favorite man, then he can reenter Heaven. But if Mephisto fails, he must be condemned to Hell forever. You hear in the song, scattered glimpses of the events to come through distorted fragments of lyrics, as well as a string ensemble.


	2. Center of The Universe

Introduces Ariel's mind. He guesses that at some point, someone must have known the truth he seeks. Without that truth, he feels alone in his own " center of the universe" A moment of calmness enters his mind ( represented in the music by the bridge of the song) and he realizes that the answers lie somewhere else.


	3. Farewell

Ariel bids farewell to his old life. He cuts ties with everyone he ever knew. Including Helena. Finally he rejects God, for being unable to answer his questions. And then he boards a ship, never to return.


	4. Interlude 1 Opiate Souls

Represents Ariel's journey and the time it takes to learn the truth.


	5. Edge of Paradise

Finding almost nothing of the truth, Ariel turns to the occult ( in the music, represented by slower vocals.) Because of these practices he experiences a vision of Mephisto. But as of now, Ariel knows nothing of the fallen angel and his bet...


	6. Wander

This song represents that Ariel has given up his searching and wanders through winter. And the rest of the story also takes place in this season.


	7. Interlude 2 Omen

Ariel plans to kill himself, but Mephisto has other plans.


	8. Descent of The Archangel

Ariel's first encounter with Mephisto. Mephisto takes the form of an angel, and offers Ariel a deal: Mephisto will serve Ariel for the rest of his life, but Mephisto gets to keep Ariel's soul once he dies.


	9. Interlude 3 At the Banquet

Mephisto holds a feast in Ariel's honor. Around the end of the song, you hear the music pick up. This represents Mephisto entering the banquet hall.


	10. Feast For The Vain

Ariel enjoys every bit of the banquet. His festive attitude towards Mephisto removes any doubt Ariel had. He accepts Mephisto's deal. But with a change, if Ariel ever wants to stay in that moment forever, only then can Mephisto keep his soul. Mephisto accepts Ariel's new deal.


	11. On The Coldest Winter's Night

Ariel leaves Mephisto's castle and runs into Helena, Who was searching all these years for him.


	12. Lost and Damned

After spending a while in the town with Helena, Ariel decides that he should continue his journey. Even though he loves Helena, he thinks finding answers is more important. So, even with Helena's love, and Mephisto's grand banquets, He leaves for the truth. The line, " I never promised anything, this may well be goodbye." is Ariel speaking to helena.


	13. Helena's theme

Helena is distraught by Ariel leaving, but she still vowes to love him, even in death. She drowns herself ( and their child Alena) And they ascend into heaven.


	14. Interlude 4 Dawn

The townspeople discover Helena's body in the river.


	15. The Mourning After

Ariel sees Helena's suicide in a dream. He grieves for her, but decides that she would have died for nothing if he doesn't find the answers he is searching for.


	16. III Ways to Epica

Ariel sees Helena's suicide in a dream. He grieves for her, but decides that she would have died for nothing if he doesn't find the answers he is searching for.


	17. March of Mephisto

At ariel's weakest point, Mephisto finds Marguerite, who looks and sounds like Helena. Mephisto introduces the two, and Ariel falls for Mephisto's trap.


	18. When The Lights are down

Mephisto successfully has complete control of Ariel's mind. But Ariel breaks free and remembers Helena for the first time since meeting Marguerite.


	19. The Haunting

Ariel explains to Marguerite that he still loves Helena. He explains that he can never truly love her, but they may met again. With this, he leaves yet again.


	20. Soul society

Ariel wonders how so much bad came from his good intention of finding truth. He wishes that humans could live in a perfect world, but he knows this will never happen. Once more he grieves for Helena.


	21. Interlude 1 Dei Grata

Ariel realizes that he can't find find the truth he seeks, and that his answers lie in heaven alone.


	22. Abandoned

Ariel realizes that, due to his accepting Mephisto's deal, He can never enter heaven, never see Helena again, and for the first time, he feels truly all alone. He leaves Mephisto and crosses the still frozen river.


	23. This pain

Ariel looks back on everything that has happened. He realizes that he caused Helena's death by leaving her. He abandoned Marguerite, and that he is the reason for his pain.


	24. Moonlight

Ariel decides that he can't repent from any of his actions, and even if he could, it wouldn't be enough. He begins to act on his choices and begins to search for Mephisto.


	25. Interlude 2 Un Assassinio Molto Silenzio

At the entrance to Mephisto's castle, Ariel wonders if only death and Damnation lie in his future.


	26. The Black halo

Ariel challenges Mephisto. Calling him a traitor and a liar. He says that he will live a life of purity like Helena.


	27. Nothing Ever Dies

Ariel discovers that every human goes through the troubles of indecision, love, and loss. He realizes that he isn't the only one that's gone through pain. And finally, he realizes that this is the truth he's been searching for all along.


	28. Memento Mori

Ariel faces Mephisto and turns away from his evils. Ariel's soul leaves his body and Mephisto can no longer control him. Ariel discovers that no human being is truly good or evil, that he can never be truly satisfied in this world. And at last, after turning away from damnation, with no hope left, Ariel has redeemed himself.


	29. Interlude 3 Midnight

This is set in a play that was performed on new years eve.


	30. Serenade

A tribute to all Ariel went through.


End file.
